


PASSING THE TEST

by shuto



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Real Life, Seduction, Underage Sex, predation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuto/pseuds/shuto
Summary: It's all in how it's presented.





	PASSING THE TEST

**Author's Note:**

> Making a challenge out of it works wonders.

I remember it as if it were yesterday. Never left my mind for many years.  
Dave, Ron and I decided to 'sleep out' on a Friday night. Something we had done dozens of times over several summers. They were a couple years older than I but very democratic and quite patient. We set everything up, pretended to go to bed and then wandering the neighborhood for a couple hours, just looking around and loitering outside the homes of girls we knew. Ever hopeful don't ya know.  
Eventually we grew tired of this and headed home. We climbed in the tent, got into our bags and I for one went to sleep, only to be awakened a short time later by Dave and Rons excited whispering and heavy breathing. Listening closely, I soon deduced that they were "playing' with one another, but was not sure how or what it really meant. After listening for a while I spoke up and scared the hell out of them. I asked a lot of really stupid questions and Ron tried to answer them, interesting, but I didn't notice the tone changing from one of minor annoyance to the tone of someone giving a sales pitch.  
Ron began by changing his attitude from annoyance to one of secrecy, saying that it was a private thing for the older guys and that I might be too young and all that . Including also that I wouldn't understand anyway and that it was likely I wouldn't physically be capable of participating, being so young and all. Hey, I was 13. I was superman. I protested that I should at least be given the chance. They knew me, that I wouldn't let them down.  
They , Ron mostly, with Dave chiming in as he felt necessary, told me that if I wanted to play with them I would have to pass a test.... I couldn't argue, I couldn't stop, I had to complete it. Those conditions met our standards for a dare, and we were constantly daring each other to do one thing or another, usually something stupid at best. I spent very little time considering and announced that I was game.  
Then Ron said that the test was that I had to play with their penises, not yet cocks in my language, and follow directions. Had I been told everything first, I don't know if I'd have been so quick to agree. But it was too late now. I'd made my brag and had to live up to it.

Boy, did I think that odd. My knowledge of any sex practices was practically nonexistent except for a little masturbation but I had hormones surging through my body and I guess they responded to the opportunity....and to be one of the big guys I was game for about anything. Running around with them put me way ahead of other kids my age.  
I began with Dave. Getting into his sleeping bag and dropping lower into it I pulled his penis from his jeans as directed and slowly began to rub it. I knew about erections so I wasn't greatly surprised when it grew but the degree of growth startled me. It got as big as mine and kept growing. I was directed to grab it and slide it's skin up and down, over the shaft. Quickly, I was told to speed up and then he came all over the bag, my hands and even my face. I was really surprised and a little pissed. but still game.  
Next, I crawled into Rons bag and he directed me to take his cock out for him. As I tried to, it grew and grew, kind of dwarfing Dan's. I finally wrestled it out and performed the same service, with the same results, excepting that I pointed it away from my face.  
I was quite proud, I had met the dare and had firmed up relations with my 2 friends. Them Dave congratulated me on completing the first half of my test....  
First half, I thought? What the....?  
I was directed back into Dave's bag, pushed a little lower this time and had his erection almost in my face. I said so and they both laughed saying it fits in the mouth better from there. I was stunned. I had thought I was to massage his cock again and they are talking about me using my mouth on him. I said no way and tried to leave the bag, but was prevented. They asked what was wrong? I'd agreed to the terms. Was I going to just wimp out? Was my word no good? StilI, I was not allowed to exit the bag. Ron reached in from the side and began to rub my cock through my shorts...first time anyone but me had touched it. I was in heaven.  
I looked at Daves cock in front of me and licked the head, again and then once again. Then I slowly took it in my mouth....interesting! As I took it deeper he began to coach me in what he desired. "Watch the teeth". "Use your tongue". "Take it deeper"."Suck on it". "Take it deeper" ,"Suck the head", "Take it deeper" All this time it grew and grew, filling my mouth to the point of gagging. But the taste and the special texture overpowered me. I couldn't get enough. I would rub the flats of my front teeth on the glans and he would come unglued. His control began slipping and he began to thrust in and out of my mouth, faster and faster until with a ragged moan he pulled out and came all over my face and hair. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Not the sex act, that I accepted as fact, but the power I had wielded over someone else, someone I liked and respected. I continued to lick and suck and soon had him hard all over again. He experimented with how deep he could go into my mouth and throat. I was interested in the same thing so we had a good time, for a while forgetting entirely that we were not alone and someone else had designs on my time and my mouth. 

By this time, Ron was more than ready, he was the one who set this up, set me up and he wanted he due. He pulled me bodily from Daves's bag, lowered his jeans and confronted me with the biggest, still, cock I had ever seen (I haven't seen many but to this day....). I licked it for a while, fearful of getting it where I know he felt it belonged. I began by sucking on just the tip and teasing it with my tongue working up the courage to tackle that monster. I could have drowned in his pre-come. Initially I could barely get the head into my mouth but with his enthusiasm and need he soon overcame that minor problem and I learned to breath through my nose at the right second, him giving me little to no opportunity in his lust. (Me, I still get hard remembering the sensation of that massive cock entering my throat.) Ron really relished gliding that thing into my throat. He soon pulled out and ordered me to touch, massage and then taste his balls. I found this exciting because of the feedback I received every time I changed motions (and I could breathe). All this time, Dave was paying rapt attention to all we were doing and then he asked for a little of the same. His balls were not as large as Rays so I could get all of one in my mouth and roll it around with my tongue. This gave Ron the chance to scoot down and take my cock in his hand again, another first, giving me previously un-imagined pleasure.  
This is when Dave came again into my hair and face. Ron was wild and pulled me to his cock, inserting it into my throat in one smooth thrust and kind of bouncing it in there, just out from the gag reflex, until I thought I'd pass out due to lack of air. Soon he pulled out enough for me to breath, but continued to thrust as long and deep as he could. In a thankfully short time he started to really loose control and began to fuck my throat in earnest, deeper than I thought possible, probing new depths with each stroke, but doing it quickly enough that he wasn't there long and I could steal a breath. In only a matter of seconds he was filling my throat and mouth with much more cum than any mere mortal could handle and it ran out of my mouth and pooled on his sleeping bag.  
I was proud to say I passed that test! But just a short time later I discovered girls and became the one saying "Watch the teeth" etc.


End file.
